The present invention pertains to a cover apparatus adapted to cover a room opening for the selective closing thereof, such as an attic opening.
Most houses have one or more openings for access to the attic. Since attics are typically filled with dust particles and are a source of extreme temperature, attic opening covers have been developed to act as a dust and thermal barrier.
Attic opening covers of varying complexity are known in the art. Examples include those shown in King, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,602, McCoy, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,841, Wessley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,490, and Williams, U.S. Pat. No. RE 36,975. Unfortunately, some prior art attic covers are relatively unsightly or unfinished in appearance. Moreover, they are often time-consuming and/or expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art, an improved attic cover is desirable that is pleasing to the eye and yet relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an attic cover that has a finished look and that is pleasing to the eye.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attic cover that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an attic cover that acts as a dust and thermal barrier and provides an energy benefit.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent in those skilled in the art upon examination of the following,